This invention relates to chemical synthesis.
In standard organic chemical synthesis it is necessary to specify the initial chemical species taking part in given reactions. The synthesis follows a pre-specified reaction path.
It is highly desirable to develop new methods of organic chemical synthesis not involving nucleic acids which are capable of readily generating a wide variety of reaction products which cannot be pre-specified in advance, thereby providing a new means of significantly expanding the existing "library" of known chemical compounds. Furthermore, it would be useful to develop a process which at the same time, generates products which depend only on the overall bulk stoichiometry of the initial chemical compounds, but not on the specific initial chemical compounds collectively resulting in that stoichiometry.